Dear Santa - WonKyu
by MinGyuTae00
Summary: Kejutan Siwon yang ditujukan untuk kekasihnya tercinta./"Ada apa?"/"I'm looking out through the window "/"Aku tidak tahu kau terlihat cocok menggunakan pakaian ini"/ { Super Junior December Wish's }


**BY : MinGyuTae00**

 **Pair : WonKyu**

 **Rate : K+**

 **Warning : Typo!**

 **Length : Drabble**

 **Genre : Boy x Boy , Romance, Family**

 **Ini terinspirasi dari lagu TTS – Dear Santa ( English Version ). Kuharap kalian bisa menikmatinya. Ini merupakan karya asli , sedangkan Dear Santa versi HunHan di akun FFN saya merupakan remake.**

.

.

.

 **Dear Santa**

.

.

.

Siwon memandang paras ayu nan manis Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk memilih beberapa pernak-pernik khas natal. Ia yang bertugas membawa trolly hanya bisa mengikuti kemanapun langkah kaki Kyuhyun beranjak. Pagi tadi Kyuhyun merengek padanya agar bersedia untuk menemaninya berbelanja keperluan pesta perayaan natal beberapa hari lagi. Siwon tak kuasa menahan senyumnya dikala ia tengah sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun , bukankah kejadian langka jika Kyuhyun merengek padanya ? ia bahkan ragu berapa usia Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya. Benarkah lelaki mungil dan manis didepannya ini 1 tahun lebih muda darinya? Ia bahkan terlihat seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun.

"Won..Wonnie… Wonnie hyung…Choi Siwon!" Siwon tersentak kaget sedetik kemudian ia memamerkan senyum manisnya pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae BabyKyu, ada apa?"

"Kau ini , hyung sedang melamunkan apa tadi?"

"Tidak ada sayang"Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya dan memandang Siwon penuh selidik namun sedetik kemudian senyum manis bertengger indah diwajahnya. Berlari kecil menuju Siwon.

"Wonnie hyung , menurutmu hiasan apa yang cocok untuk kita pasang pada pohon natal kita nanti? Sepasang merpati mainan ini atau gantungan bola-bola kecil warna warni ini?"Kyuhyun menunjukkan kedua benda yang ia sebutkan tepat dihadapan Siwon.

"Apapun itu yang membuatmu nyaman , maka itulah yang terbaik sayang"

"Cih..kau tidak membantu"Kyuhyun memasang raut kesalnya namun ia memilih meletakkan kedua benda tersebut pada trolly yang Siwon bawa sedari tadi dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya memburu pernak-pernik natal lainnya. Siwon terkekeh geli melihat kelakukan Kyuhyun yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat imut dan menggemaskan dimatanya.

Dua jam lamanya mereka berada di toko ini , entah kenapa Siwon tak merasa lelah sedikitpun. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan Kyuhyun Effect's , Siwon selalu tersenyum geli kala fikiran konyol tersebut terlintas dibenaknya. Langkah kakinya terhenti seketika dikala matanya tak sengaja melirik rak etalase berisi puluhan bahkan ratusan boneka Santaclaus berbagai versi dan ekspresi. Sejenak , sebuah ide terlintas dalam benaknya.

.

.

.

Natal tahun ini keduanya memang sengaja memilih untuk merayakannya berdua saja tanpa sanak saudara maupun kerabat lainnya. Mereka memilih untuk merayakannya di Villa keluarga Choi yang terletak di Italy. Siwon tengah sibuk membalas satu persatu pesan yang masuk dalam akun media sosialnya maupun emailnya. Tersenyum kecil dikala membaca serentetan pesan yang masuk dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang terkenal konyol namun terlihat berbeda diluar.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja kembali dari dapur untuk membersihkan segala peralatan makan yang baru saja digunakannya berdua dengan Siwon , mengerenyitkan alisnya kala melihat kelakuan Siwon yang tidak jelas sedari tadi.

"Ada apa?"Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang baru saja mendudukkan tubuhnya tepat disampingnya.

"Hanya membalas pesan-pesan konyol"

"Ada – ada saja " Kyuhyun menyentil kening Siwon pelan sebelum menyandarkan kepala munggilnya pada bahu kokoh Siwon. Siwon meletakkan ponselnya tak jauh dari mereka dan memilih memeluk Kyuhyun dari samping sembari berbagi kehangatan dari bara api yang tengah menyala pada ruang tamu tersebut tak mempermasalahkan kelakuan kurang ajar Kyuhyun padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

Merasa bahwa Kyuhyun sudah tertidur lelap dalam pelukkanya , Siwon memutuskan untuk membopong tubuh mungil Kyuhyun menuju ruangan mereka yang terletak dilantai atas. Setelah memposisikan tubuh mungil Kyuhyun senyaman mungkin tak lupa tuk menyelimutinya , Siwon pun segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut tak lupa ia mencuri kecupan dari bibir mungil Kyuhyun yang terlelap.

"Fighting!" Setelah melakukan beberapa perengangan ringan , Siwon pun menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mulai melaksanakan rencananya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun karena suara alarm yang sempat Siwon setel beberapa jam yang lalu. Dengan segera Kyuhyun mematikannya dan meraih ponselnya yang terletak tak jauh darinya , tersentak kaget karena satu jam lagi malam natal akan berlangsung. Terburu-buru Kyuhyun menuju pintu ruangan dan raut heran pun tercetak jelas pada paras ayunya kala tak menemukan satu pun pencahayaan.

"Apakah mati listrik? Kenapa tiba-tiba begini. Dimana Siwon hyung . Hyung…Wonnie hyung" Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menuruni undakan demi undakan tangga berbekal pada cahaya yang terpancar dari ponselnya . Kyuhyun bukanlah Kyuhyun yang penakut dan cengeng seperti dulu namun ia memang tidak merasa nyaman dan risau jika berada dalam kegelapan.

Entahlah setiap ia menuruni satu undakan tangga ia mendengar suara , sekilas ia menebak jika itu adalah suara dentingan piano. Tapi siapa yang bermain piano dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Hyung , kaukah itu?"

"….."

"Wonnie hyung , berhenti bermain-main!"

"…"

Tepat pada undakan terakhir semuanya menjadi terang , Kyuhyun terkesima melihat ruang tamunya menjadi semakin indah dari terakhir kali ia melihatnya tepatnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Banyak foto-foto dirinya dalam berbagai ekspresi diantara hiasa-hiasan natal lainnya , bahkan ia bisa menemukan foto-foto dirinya dan Sehun terpampang jelas pada pohon natal yang sebelumnya telah ia hias.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya kala mendengar dentingan piano kembali dan matanya terbelalak lucu kala menemukan Siwon dengan setelan ala Santa sedang bermain piano dihadapannya , tentu saja tampa janggut putih yang bertengger didagunya.

"Wonnie…"

"Kau suka?"

"Hyung.."

"Diam dan tetap pada posisimu sayang dan nikmati pertunjukkan"

 _ **Dear Santa..**_

 _ **Could you please lend me your ear…**_

 _ **I got a wish list for you to hear…**_

"Kau tahu? Saat aku masih kecil , aku selalu mengucapkan permohonan pada Santa. Tepatnya 12 tahun yang lalu saat usiaku menginjak 6 tahun dan kau yang baru menginjak usia 5 tahun"

"…." Kyuhyun memilih diam mendengarnya segala ucapan Siwon karna ia tahu Siwon belum usai mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Saat itu aku sangat kesal karna temanku telah merusak mainanku , aku memohon pada Santa agar mengirimkanku sebuah mainan yang sangat bagus. Keesekokkan harinya permintaanku terkabul …"

 _ **I'm looking out through the window…**_

 _ **Footsteps somewhere in the snow…**_

 _ **It is still as fun…**_

 _ **Just like when I was young…**_

 _ **Memories from years ago…**_

Siwon melirik sekilas pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya lekat.

 _ **I can't believe what I see no no…**_

 _ **They're under that tree..got a present for me…**_

 _ **Santa he won't let me…**_

 _ **Santa he won't let me…**_

 _ **Santa he won't let me down…**_

"Pagi itu aku terbangun , sekilas aku melirik jendela kamarku , awalnya kukira permohonanku terkabul. Aku melihat sebuah boneka imut dengan maniknya yang bulat bak boneka tengah bermain dengan anjing kecilnya tepat dibawah pohon rumahku. Aku tak percaya apa yang tengah aku lihat , saat itu kau menoleh dan menatapku dengan raut polosmu"

"Wonnie hyung.." Kyuhyun tak kuasa menahan perasaan harunya , air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Aku tahu ini kekanakan tapi aku berharap Santa akan mengabulkan permintaanku kali ini.." Siwon menatap lekat mata kekasihnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku berharap , kau selalu bahagia dan selalu menemaniku selamanya" Detik itu pula Siwon bisa merasakan dekapan hangat Kyuhyun yang menyelimutinya. Ia bisa merasakan bahunya sedikit basah.

"Uljima baby.."

"Wonnie hyung…" Kyuhyun menatap kembali wajah Siwon dan membubuhkan ciuman lembut penuh kasih diatas bibir Siwon yang menurutnya sexy. Siwon tentu dengan senang hati membalas pagutan tersebut.

"Wonnie hyung "

"Ya sayang " Siwon mengelus lembut surai madu Lu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa terlihat cocok memakai pakaian ini " Kali ini Kyuhyun memamerkan senyuman jailnya yang dibalas raut wajah Siwon yang berubah menjadi datar.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

 **ELF...**

 **SparKyu...**

 **WonKyu Shippers...**

Yang suka nulis atau cuma sekedar nyari pengalaman aja , yuk gabung dalam Event " **Super Junior December Wish's** "

Event apa sih ? Simak baik-baik ya...

 **Dalam rangka menyambut hari raya natal dan juga tahun baru. Bakal ada event nih , yaitu :**

 *** Yang suka nulis FF Yaoi/Brothership, yuk gabung dalam event " Super Junior December Wish's ". Syaratnya ?**

 **1 ) Cantumin kata " Super Junior December Wish's " pada summary kalian.**  
 **2 ) Pair? tentu saja Wonkyu ataupun SemexKyu lainnya ( Khusus FF bertema yaoi )**  
 **3 ) Khusus FF bertema Brothership , cast utamanya adalah Super Junior.**  
 **4 ) FF boleh drabble/ Oneshoot/ Chaptered**  
 **5 ) Word? Bebas.**  
 **6 ) Dalam ff harus dicantumin nama pengarang/author , Genre , Rating dan Length.**  
 **7 ) Publishnya ? Bisa di FB ( Funfic Wonkyu ) / Akun FFN kalian masing-masing.**  
 **8 ) Ngak bisa publish? tenang bisa dibantu kok.** **Yang udah rangkum FFnya bisa langsung kirim pesan ke akun ini atau akun saya yang lain atau kalian bisa email saya. Emailnya? PM aja. Ini khusus yang minta dibantu ya^^**  
 **10 ) Tidak ada pemenang dalam event ini karena ini untuk hiburan.**  
 **11 ) Kurang jelas? bisa nanya-nanya kok^^.**

 **Mohon kerja samanya ^^**

 **MinGyuTae00**


End file.
